moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lordaeron Navy (GAN)
Note: This interpretation of the Lordaeron Navy draws heavily from the Grand Alliance Navy Project. Players are welcome to use or develop their own interpretation of the Lordaeron Navy. The seafaring forces of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the Lordaeron Navy, also known as the Lordaeronian Navy or the Königlich Marine in Lordaeronian, was once one of the greatest naval forces of the north, although it was practically destroyed by the Scourge during the Third War and disbanded soon afterwards with the destruction of the Kingdom. History Fleet Bases and Ports Know Vessels and Ship Classes ''Lordain''-class Ship of the Line ''Menethil''-class Ship of the Line ''Adler''-class Frigate The -class Frigate was the primary frigate of the Lordaeron Navy, carrying 36 guns. ''Falke''-class Destroyer The -class Destroyer was the primary destroyer of the Lordaeron Navy, carrying 36 carronades. ''Förster''-class Corvette The -class Corvette was the primary corvette of the Lordaeron Navy, carrying 24 guns. ''Dalia''-class Transport The Dalia-class Transport was the primary transport vessel of the Lordaeron Navy. Despite it's size, it sailed relatively fast and could carry large amounts of troops or cargo. The old model was still in use during the later stages of the Third War, and was used to transport Prince Arthas Menethil and the First Legion to Northrend, where some of their charred husks can still be found. Fleets and Organisation The Lordaeron Navy consisted of six fleets, one for each cardinal point and a royal and auxiliary fleet. Royal (First) Fleet Also known as the Grand Fleet, the First Fleet of the Lordaeron Navy was based at Lordaeron Harbor, on the great lake of Lordamere. Unlike the other five fleets, the First did not consist of a number of mixed squadrons, instead it consisted of the kingdoms main battleships, which during the Second and Third Wars were fifteen Lordain-Class First Rate Ships of the Line, each carrying 96 guns. The fleet was almost completely destroyed at anchor with the Fall of Capital City, surviving ships eventually joining the Stormwind, Theramore and Tirasian Navies. Many of the sunken ships would later be dredged up and join the Dread Navy of the Undercity. Auxiliary (Second) Fleet Based out of the Baradin port of Hasic, the Second Fleet served as a reserve force for the rest of navy, being dispatched to reinforce under-strength fleets or protect the nation's merchant convoys. One of the smaller fleets, it only consisted of six squadrons at the time of the Second War. After the Kingdom's destruction by the Scourge, the remainder of the Second joined Jaina Proudmoore's expedition to Kalimdor, eventually becoming part of the Theramore Navy. North (Third) Fleet Assigned to protect the Kingdom's interests in the North and Frozen Seas, the Third Fleet never saw much combat due to the lack of enemy nations in their sphere of influence, thus making it one of the most under funded and smallest fleets. Almost a third of the fleet was burned at anchor in the Culling of Stratholme, with the remained being taken north by Arthas and sunk, later to be raised as a part of the Scourge Navy. East (Fourth) Fleet Assigned to the defence of the eastern coasts, the Fourth Fleet was also one of the smaller fleets, although they saw much more action than the Third over the centuries due to the presence of Stromgarde in that sea. Mostly unaffected by the fall of the kingdom, the Fourth would join the Scarlet Crusade, eventually ending up controlled by the Scarlet Onslaught or the Argent Crusade. South (Fifth) Fleet One of the biggest fleets of the Lordaeron Navy, the Fifth Fleet was assigned to the temperate waters of Baradin Bay and formed soon after Lordaeron's capture of the Baradin Foothills (later renamed to the Hillsbrad Foothills) from the now-defunct Kingdom of Baradin, later expanding with the capture of the Alteraci Navy's ports and vessels when the Kingdom conquered the remainder of the Foothills. Mostly fighting against the larger Tirasian and Stromic Navies, the Fifth would provide the keystone of the Kingdoms defence from the Orcish fleets during the Second War and, as it survived the fall mostly unharmed, later joining the rest of the Grand Alliance Navy as an independent navy. West (Sixth) Fleet Operating from North Tide Bay in northern Silverpine Forest, the Sixth Fleet was assigned to the defence of the Great Sea, wrestling for control with the Gilnean Navy for much of it's lifetime. Half the fleet was taken north by Arthas on his expedition to Northrend, where it was later burned. Another third would join Jaina Proudmoore in her expedition to Kalimdor and become part of the Theramore Navy. The remainder of the fleet was sunk at anchor during the Fall of North Tide. Lordaeronian Marine Corps The naval infantry force of the Lordaeron Navy, the Lordaeronian Marine Corps or "Königlich Marinekorps" (Royal Naval Corps) was tasked with the defence of the navy's docks and ships, along with boarding actions and naval landings. The Marine Corps was divided into seven brigades, one for each of the fleets and one assigned to the defence of the navy's shore bases, and was commanded by the "General zur Marine" or "Marine General". At its height during the Second and Third Wars, it consisted of 30,000 men. Naval Command Structure and Ranks Flag Officers Senior Officers Junior Officers Under Officers Mates Sailors Marine Ranks General Officers General of Marines Lieutenant General of Marines Major General of Marines Marshal of Marines Senior Officers High Commandant of Marines Commandant of Marines Lieutenant Commandant of Marines Major of Marines Junior Officers Chief Lieutenant of Marines Lieutenant of Marines Under-Lieutenant of Marines Midshipman of Marines Under Officers Chief Under Officer of Marines Head Under Officer of Marines Under Officer of Marines Senior Enlisted Chief Sea Sergeant Head Sea Sergeant Sea Sergeant Chief Sea Corporal Junior Enlisted Sea Corporal Exempted Marine Marine Marine Recruit Uniform and Ensigns Notes Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Lordaeron Military Category:Organizations Category:Naval Fleets Category:Lordaeron Navy